IWas a Pageant Girl
iWas a Pageant Girl is the 11th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. It was supposed to originally air January 9th, 2010, but aired instead on January 29, 2010. Plot During a segement of iCarly a fellow classmate of the iCarlys, Tara, uses karate skill to punch a wooden board in half. Then she tells the iCarly gang that she uses her karate talents for beauty pageant in the talent competition. The two perky hosts then bring up the fact that there is an upcoming beauty pageant in Seattle and ask her if she'll be competing. Tara replies that ".. there is no way I'm going to win." The statement then questions Carly and Sam why she won't be competing, and Tara brings up that there is a well-known beauty queen that she has competed against known as LeAnn Carter who has won 99 pageants in a row. After a mention of LeAnn, Sam leaves the iCarly studio mad. This questions Carly and Freddie after the webshow and get concerned for Sam. Sam admits to her friends that she's a former child beauty pageant contestant, and she pushes Carly into competing against her old rival, LeAnn Carter. Meanwhile, Sam finds out she is eligible to compete in pageant(after a seven-year ban for "pushing" LeAnn down a flight stairs), and competes in the pageant herself supported by Carly. She does well at first with a s peech about "Ending world hunger - for the children." Next is the talent competition, and Sam meets her old dancing coach, Ernie. She does a 1940's-style tap dance routine with him, and Sam ends up winning the over-all title for the pageant, bringing home a beautiful tiara. Meanwhile, Spencer and Freddie double-date and change their plans to go rock-climbing play a game called, "What Am I?" (Spoof of the well-known game, HedBandz®). Eventually, their dates leave of fustration. After the pageant, the girls try to get the guys attention, and because the guys are too wrapped up in their game, Carly reveals Freddie's card and Sam reveals Spencer's card. The two guys are annoyed and decide to start over. 65118 1467093365.jpg 65237 2264232078.jpg 65481 2511780409.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath101.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath102.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath117.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath118.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath119.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath186.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath187.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath188.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath202.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath205.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath207.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath210.jpg Jennette-mccurdy-pageant-girl-10.jpg Jennette as Sam 1.jpg Jj122909-01.jpg Jj122909-02.jpg Jj122909-03.jpg Jj122909-04.jpg Jj122909-05.jpg Jj122909-06.jpg Jj122909-07.jpg Normal cap042.jpg Normal cap044.jpg Normal cap062.jpg Penny T.png SamPuckett3.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 2.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 3.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 4.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 5.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 6.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 7.jpg Tara.jpg Tumblr kz9lw1SPOz1qaw8i4o1 500.jpg Tumblr kz9o3gxsNg1qaw8i4o1 500.jpg 61131861.jpg IWasAPageantGirl.jpg IWas a Pageant Girl.jpg Iwas-a-pageant-girl.jpg SamInADress.jpg Trivia *The episode that was shown instead, "iMake Sam Girlier," was shown with a series of other TV episodes featuring Jennette McCurdy: as a guest star in the new True Jackson: VP episode “True Drama,” as well reruns of Malcolm in the Middle episodes "If Boys Were Girls" and "Buseys Take a Hostage." *Dan Schneider said in his blogs that Sam was supposed to admit having pushed LeAnn down the stairs, but it was cut out so Sam wouldn´t seem too violent. *One of the girls is from Yakima, first mentioned in iWanna Stay With Spencer. *A pageant contestant can be heard saying her name is "Quinn Pensky." This is of course a reference to the Zoey 101 character who, in one of the episodes, (Silver Hammer Society), says she used to compete in pageants too. The voice, however, sounds nothing like the original Quinn. *Another contestant says her name is Lisa Lillian, named after Dan Schneider´s wife (aka "Hungry Girl"). *Jennette McCurdy did all the dancing as stated in Dan Schneider's Fun Facts on the episode. *This episode can be seen on the iCarly DVD " iSpace Out." *This is the fourth time that Sam wears a dress. The previous three were in iMake Sam Girlier, iSpeed Date, and iCarly Awards. *Lane Moorefield, who plays "Lane Moorefield" on ''Victorious'', plays Sam's dance coach. *In this episode, it is revealed that Carly makes "special lemonade," which her friends apparently consider gross. This is a wink at another Dan Schneider show, Drake & Josh. Josh often made "limeade," which nobody liked. *Like all of the fictional websites depicted on the series, instaboobs.com redirects the user to icarly.com. *Sam's pink dress can be bought here. *Some viewers asked how Freddie could want to go on a date with another girl so soon after breaking up with Carly (iSaved Your Life). Dan Schneider explained that Freddie didn't want to go out with Leslie and only did so because Spencer pushed him into it. *In the episode iEnrage Gibby, Sam was originally scripted to tell Freddie, "Dude, you can't even get one of these," referencing Carly. The line was cut because Dan Schneider felt it was too soon after iSaved Your Life to say something like that. Curiously enough, though, "iWas A Pageant Girl" took place immediately after "iSaved Your Life," and Sam told Freddie, "No girl you have met is gonna go on a date with you!" ''which is a continuity error considering he had '''just dated' Carly. *There are two references to hobos in the episode. There is a running gag in the show referencing hobos: **Sam's dancing teacher, Ernie, is dressed as a hobo in a talent competition for a Late Night Train wait while dancing. **At the end, Freddie puts on a new guessing card and the card's word is hobo. *Sam ending her question "for the children" when these words have nothing to do with her question, is a reference to Caitlin Upton's infamous Miss Teen USA Speech. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes the web cast. Carly: Do you want to break something else? Sam: Like Freddie's arm? Freddie's leg? Freddie's face? Freddie: Aww, Sam, if you're in love with me, just say so! Sam: Nyeeaahh! Freddie: Nyeeaahh! Sam is throwing a tantrum. Freddie: You know you're gonna give in... Carly: Not this time! screams louder. Freddie: In 5, 4, 3, 2... to Carly Carly: Alright, I'll be in the stupid pageant! Sam shows her mom's fake boob insertions for Carly to use. Carly: It's a beauty pageant, not a "booby" pageant! Freddie: Cause' I don't go on dates with girls I've never met. Sam: Well, no girl you have met is gonna go on a date with you! copies Sam doing a tantrum because Freddie won't agree to a double-date Freddie: Spencer, I'm not gonna be... Carly: (Copying Freddie from earlier.) In 5, 4, 3, 2... Freddie: (sighs) Okay! and Sam just arrived at the pageant. '' '''Sam' : Ah, the smells of a beauty pageant - hairspray and desperation. I wonder if anyone here is gonna remember me. Girl'' Sam, freezes in horror: Mom? Mom!? Mom??!! Samantha Puckett!!! ''girl and her mother run away screaming. Carly: I think they remember you. Carly : You said she was nauseating, she's totally nice! ' Sam' : "Nice" nauseates me. It's taken me years just to get used to you! Sam strips Carly of her dress and shoes, so Sam can appear in the pageant instead. Sam: I feel hot. Carly: I feel violated! LeAnn Carter: Do great tonight! Sam: Don't tell me what to do!!! Sam:an introduction to the jury My name's Samantha Puckett, I'm from Seattle and I love fried chicken!! Carly: (clapping and speaking to the person next to her) It's true! She loves fried chicken! Spencer: Can I be spread or squirted? Freddie: Got to pick one or the other. Spencer: Can I be squirted? Freddie: Yes. Spencer: Am I a waffle? Freddie: '''No, you don't squirt waffles! '''Spencer:' '''Am I a fruit? '''Freddie': On what planet are there squirtable fruits?! Spencer: A planet I wanna live on!!!! Related iCarly.com blog posts Sam's blog: What's In My Pageant Bag? 311 Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Images